leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Riven/Background
Story In Noxus, any citizen may rise to power regardless of race, gender, or social standing -- strength is all that matters. It was with committed faith in this ideal that Riven strove to greatness. She showed early potential as a soldier, forcing herself to master the weight of a long sword when she was barely its height. She was ruthless and efficient as a warrior, but her true strength lay in her conviction. She entered battles without any trace of doubt in her mind: no ethical pause, no fear of death. Riven became a leader amongst her peers, poster child of the Noxian spirit. So exceptional was her passion that the High Command recognized her with a black stone rune sword forged and enchanted with Noxian sorcery. The weapon was heavier than a kite shield and nearly as broad -- perfectly suited to her tastes. Soon after, she was deployed to Ionia as part of the Noxian invasion. What began as war quickly became extermination. Noxian soldiers followed the terrifying Zaunite war machines across fields of death. It wasn't the glorious combat for which Riven trained. She carried out the orders of her superiors, terminating the remnants of a beaten and fractured enemy with extreme prejudice. As the invasion continued, it became clear that the Ionian society would not be reformed, merely eliminated. During one bitter engagement, Riven's unit became surrounded by Ionian forces. They called for support as the enemy closed in around them. What they received instead was a barrage of biochemical terror launched by . Riven watched as around her Ionian and Noxian alike fell victim to an unspeakably gruesome fate. She managed to escape the bombardment, though she could not erase the memory. Counted dead by Noxus, she saw an opportunity to start anew. She shattered her sword -- severing ties with the past -- and wandered in self-imposed exile. Now she seeks atonement and her own way to serve the pure Noxian vision in which she believed. "There is a place between war and murder in which our demons lurk." –- Excerpted from the poem, "Scarlet Shon-Xan" League Judgment Development *''Riven is being designed by Xypherous'' Champion Sneak Peek If there's anything that we've learned over the course of the years here at Riot Games, it's that it pays to be prepared for any eventuality. Take this next champion for instance. Riven, the Exile, is here to show you that you can still be a badass even if your sword's been broken. Now take a moment to appreciate what she could probably do with a complete weapon, because you just might find out! Mechanics Preview Greetings Summoners! With Riven on the horizon, I wanted to take a few minutes and give you all a sneak peek into some of her gameplay and mechanics. Riven is a flow-based fighter who performs aggressive combo attacks to decimate her opponents. This often involves her stepping forward into her sword swings to chase down cowardly enemies who might try to escape or utilize their ranged attacks to avoid direct combat. This highly mobile fighting style makes her a really aggressive, momentum-based character. Her signature ability is Broken Wings, a 3-part combo slash that causes her to step forward and slash nearby enemies. On her 3rd hit, Broken Wings unleashes a nova, knocking nearby enemies back. While performing the three-hit Broken Wings combo is powerful in its own right, more veteran Riven players will find great opportunities to mix in her Ki Shout to deliver a short stun (for her to follow up with more devastation) or move into an even better position with Valor. Her ultimate, Blade of the Exile, allows her to reform her broken sword, restoring her former power and allowing her to activate Wind Slash, a powerful shockwave that slices the air itself to cut down enemies that are out of reach. We're excited about Riven because she draws some heavy inspiration from fighting games, utilizing combos that can be interspersed with other abilities to change timing and effect as needed. This flow and feel is something we feel will appeal highly to aggressive players who want to make split-second decisions on when to deal damage and when to sacrifice damage in favor of additional utility effects. References A New Champion Approaches : Riven at Leagueoflegends.com